Distorted Elegance
by FallingWithGrace
Summary: After Carey's death, Cody was sent to a foster program while Zack stayed with their father. Now in his 3rd home, Cody is befriended by Angela, a woman who may be the only one who can help him find himself and his twin again. Warning: rape & abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Ok, I removed _Falling Grace_, because personally I thought I could write better than that. So I started thinking, and I wrote this story. It involves some of my past—really graphic stuff that I'd rather not disgust—some personal experiences, and some grief. I used all my emotions to make this character and I hope you like it. I don't own _The Suite Life _or any of the characters, but I definitely own Angela.

**Warning**: This chapter involves some mentions of abuse, rape, and other mature materials. Don't read if you'll be offended.

**1**

Angela looked up, her heart pounding slightly and her face flushing as her eyes drifted over the skinny teenager in the doorway. "Hey, Cody. You alright?"

She semi-consciously brushed back her dirty blonde hair with a rough hand, keeping her eyes on the boy in front of her the entire time. It was the first time she'd had a male in her house for awhile—besides her other friends—and one of the first times she'd had a _kid._ _Darn, Angela. Why do you do things like this?_ she asked herself, but inside she knew the answer. She was lonely—she wasn't getting any younger or going to get married any time soon, so she'd gone out and signed herself up to be a foster parent. Sure, the paper-work had taken a long time, but at least now she could take care of a kid who needed some help. Besides, she needed some company.

Cody Martin. That was who they'd given her—a small, skinny, and terrified teen. She'd looked over some of his old records. His mother had died when he was fourteen in a hit-and-run car accident; his father had come to take care of them, but due to his past performances, the law was hesitant to give him to his father. They'd given Cody's twin—Zack—to the father—Kurt—and sent Cody to join a foster family. Cody hadn't contacted his father or his twin brother since, but had been shifted around to two different foster homes over the next two years, which both turned out to be rather abusive. The first one had used him as a punching bag for their low-esteemed son, the second one had sold his body to other men for sex. He'd been taken out of their homes—the first family went to jail for awhile, the second one had vanished—and had been put back into the organization. After Angela was reviewed, they'd decided to give her a chance and give a home to the boy who needed it the most.

Cody nodded now, and Angela wondered how the boy could be sixteen years old. He looked more like he was thirteen or fourteen at the most, still young and innocent. Clothes bagged around his thin frame—Angela had heard she was getting a sixteen-year-old teen so she'd gone and gotten some clothes, not suspecting that she'd be getting an extremely skinny and small boy. The clothes were _way_ too big, and Angela reminded herself to take him shopping later.

"You want something to eat?" Angela asked the most obvious question she could, and the teen nodded again. She noticed his eyes darted around anxiously, as if afraid she'd take a knife and attack him any minute. The past had obviously scarred him, and she reminded herself that she would have to _build _trust, not just expect it to be there right away. The foster organization had told her he'd be scared and shy—rather defensive too, when he thought he was going to be hurt.

"What do you want?" Angela waited for the boy to answer. He hadn't said a word since she'd taken him to her home, and she wanted to hear his voice so she didn't feel so scared with this new individual in her house.

"Anything, please," Cody answered, his shaggy blonde hair draping over one eye. He pushed it back with his finger, across his pale face, and glanced at her with his brown eyes. They darted to the ground as she searched them, as if he was inferior to her and didn't deserve her respect. His voice was low and hoarse with a hidden fear that Angela couldn't place. He seemed scared—scared to trust her.

Angela's heart twisted inside. She didn't expect the boy to be _this _scared. This wasn't even the worst case she could get either—she wondered how other foster parents managed it. "Why don't you sit down?"

She gestured to the wooden table in her kitchen, and Cody dragged his feet slowly over to where it was, throwing nervous looks at her every once in awhile. Angela waited until he sat down, and then turned to her refrigerator to see what a hungry teenager might want to eat. She shuffled through the freezer until she found a frozen pizza. "Hey, is pizza ok?"

Cody nodded in answer, and she ripped open the box and slid the pizza into the oven. "It's going to take awhile, ok? I mean, to cook that is…" she broke off with an uneasy chuckle. Cody didn't even smile.

He nodded again, and she began to find the silence uncomfortable—even though the house had been even more silent before he'd arrived, when she'd had only herself to talk to, or when an occasional friend dropped by.

"So, tell me about yourself, Cody," she said, sitting down in a chair across from the teenage boy. "What do you like to do?"

Cody shrugged. Angela tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, becoming rather agitated. How was she supposed to find out anything about her new foster son if he didn't want to talk to her?

"Umm… you have a twin, don't you?" Angela ventured. She asked the question and paused, not knowing if this was invading personal information. "Zack?"

A flash of pain darted across Cody's face and Angela cursed herself for being so stupid. Of _course _the kid was hurting—he hadn't seen his twin for two years!

"Never mind," she started, but Cody's lip was already trembling, and a tear trickled down his cheek. "Cody, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Cody whispered softly, shaking his head slightly to move his blonde hair from his eyes. "I just really miss him…"

There was an awkward silence, and Angela sucked in a deep breath. Sometimes she really didn't know when to stop. The second hand of the clock in the kitchen now sounded dangerously loud. Luckily she was saved by the smell of cheese and tomato sauce drifting from the oven. Sighing in relief, she tucked in her chair and walked over, pulling the pizza out, cutting a slice, and sliding it on a plate for Cody.

Cody held the hot pizza in his hands, whispering, "Thank you." Then he devoured the piece ravenously as if he hadn't eaten for a couple of days—which Angela painfully reminded herself might be true. Angela flinched as she looked at the pizza with its dripping orange grease, the soggy cheese that hung over the edge, the oily pepperonis, but it seemed good enough for Cody, who finished it in about three minutes flat.

Silently, Angela slipped him another piece of pizza, all the while observing the teen. Up close, she noted how truly thin he was—the way his shirt bagged around his chest and the hollowness of his cheeks—and felt rather self-conscious about her weight, which she hadn't for the last ten years of her life. She glanced down at her own body—wearing a rather tight pink sweater over a white tank top, and grimaced. Angela had never been really fashionable or popular—she was just satisfied with the way she was, a hard-working rough lady who loved her life—all except for the constant loneliness.

Cody ate four pieces of pizza in the silence of the kitchen before he was finished. He thanked her again, and then shuffled over to the sink, placing the plate inside it. Then they were back to stage one.

Angela flinched, feeling rather out-of-place. Cody stood awkwardly on the tile floor, and then murmured something about needing to go to the bathroom with a flushed face. Angela sighed, relieved to have something to do. She led the teen upstairs and pointed him out to a bathroom, which he cautiously entered, closing the door behind him. She'd already showed him his room, but decided when he was done, she could show him the rest of the house.

Angela shuffled into Cody's room—a room that had once been a guest room. It was painted a light-colored blue, and she thought it looked decent enough. She moved the clothes on his bed around, not because they were disorganized, but rather for the sake of having something to do. She noticed how large they truly were, and sighed, knowing she'd have to go shopping again—something she truly hated to do.

Angela had never been a rather typical woman. She'd been more a tomboy her whole life—working as a mechanic, actually. She liked herself the way she was, she loved her job, she loved her life—only sometimes she got lonely, and that's where Cody came in.

She kept on folding the clothes until she realized that Cody was taking an extremely long time in the bathroom. Feeling rather uncomfortable, she walked up to the door in the hallway and knocked on it with her knuckles. "Hey, Cody? Are you ok?"

There was no answer, but Angela pressed her ear to the door, and she heard something that sounded like harsh gagging noises. "Cody?"

There was still no answer, but the noises continued.

"Cody, I'm going to come in, alright?" She shoved hard on the door, the lock breaking free from the hinges, and landed hard on the floor. She sat there on the tile for awhile, trying to catch her breath as she stared at what the teenager was doing.

Cody had worked his fingers up his throat and was puking into the toilet what looked like the pizza he had just eaten. When she came in, he whirled around nervously, trying to hide the painful evidence that was behind him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered breathlessly. "I didn't know… I didn't know you were there," he finished, rather stupidly. "I wouldn't have…" His thin frame shuddered with sobs that were already working their way down his cheeks. "Please don't… please don't hurt me, please, Miss. I'm sorry, I don't…"

Angela watched in horror as the teen in front of her fell apart, his body racked with hoarse sobs. He fell hard to the ground, clamping the edge of the toilet with his fingers, grasping almost desperately. "I'm sorry," he moaned, over and over, his eyes now reddened from tears. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, Miss, please."

Angela stared at his trembling form, his arms wrapped protectively around his legs. "Oh God, Cody," she whispered. "_Why_… why… were you doing that?"

"I'm sorry," his voice came out in a small squeak as he continued to rock himself back and forth. "I'm sorry."

"Cody," Angela felt helpless in front of this broken teenager. She crawled closer to him on her knees, and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Cody tried to pull away from her, but she grasped him harder, soothing him with soft words. "Cody, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to hurt you, ok? I'm going to be your friend, ok? You can call me Angela, and I'm going to take care of you." She'd never been one to express her emotions too openly, but she felt that this boy deserved it.

Cody sniffed, his head buried in her shoulder, his tears seeping through her clothing. She could feel the wetness against her skin and she felt somehow powerful and protective, holding the teen closer to her. "Shh… it's ok…"

They sat there—Angela feeling like a mother she would never be, Cody feeling like he had a family for once in two years. Finally, Cody pulled away from her and ran a skinny arm across his eyes, trying to stop his sniffs. Angela looked at him and asked the question. "Why were you doing that?"

Cody's lip trembled and Angela was afraid she was going to make him start crying all over again. The moment passed and he took a deep, shuddering breath, looking up at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that… Marcus—the guy I was living with before… he… he…" his voice broke in pain and Angela ran a hand over his back, trying to calm him. "They like it when you're thin," he managed to finish. "Skinny boys are pretty boys. They always wanted to play with the pretty boys—get hard inside of them. Marcus got paid more for skinny ones." A sarcastic chuckle escaped, and Angela felt herself twist inside.

Angela pressed her hands around Cody's face, bringing his eyes to face hers. "All I can tell you, Cody, is that you've only been here for a couple of hours, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok? I know you've probably heard that about ten million times, but I'm here and that man—Marcus—he's never going to hurt you again, and if he wants to, he's going to have to go through me."

Cody looked skeptically at her and Angela grinned and flexed. "Come on, kid. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Cody gave her a wavering smile and Angela returned it. It was a start.

…

"Hey, Miss?" Angela looked up, a bit annoyed.

"Cody, what did I tell you to call me?"

"Sorry," Cody stumbled, "Angela. Sorry."

"It's ok," Angela whispered, a strand of hair flipping into her eye. She flicked it back. "What do you need, Cody?"

Cody grinned nervously and Angela smiled warmly. Cody had been with her for three days now, but his lopsided smile still made her feel loved inside every time he flashed it. He held up a battered red book and handed it to her.

"This is…" he ran his tongue over his lips nervously. "This is… well, Zack gave it to me before we split up—it's sort of like my journal, I guess. And well… I've been writing in it ever since two years ago and I figured… maybe you'd want to read it."

Angela looked at him, her blue eyes concerned, running a hand over the frayed cover of the hard-cover book. "Cody, you don't have to do this, you know."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I… you can read it. It might help you know some more about me." He slipped his hands into his pants pockets—which Angela was pleased to see fit. She'd taken him shopping as soon as she could.

Angela nodded, rather speechless. "Ok, Cody. I'll do that."

…

_Zack,_

_I'm scared. Everything hurts._

_Marcus—you know that new guy I'm with—I just found out why he wants me._

_Zack, it was scary today. I was so scared._

_He pulled me into this big room he has in the middle of his house, and there were two guys in there. They paid him so money and they made me take off my clothes. Zack, they kissed me. I was so scared. What was I supposed to do?_

_They hurt me Zack, really bad._

_They raped me, Zack._

_I feel so dirty. I'm so dirty, this world would be better off without me._

_I hate myself._

_I hate myself._

_I hate myself._

_I love you Zack. I wonder what you're doing with Dad. Don't let him kill you, ok?_

_All my thoughts are so scattered. I can't write anymore, my side hurts too much._

_Love you,_

_Cody_

…

_Zack,_

_I'm going to find you one day, ok? I remember when you gave me this. Somehow I think you gave it to me because you didn't have anything else to get me for my birthday._

_But Zack, it's the best present anybody could have gotten for me. It's why I've been able to get through all of this._

_I have to find you, that's why._

_You're the only reason I'm still alive, and I know you're out there, because sometimes I have feelings that aren't my own._

_I miss you, Zack._

_Cody_

…

"Cody?" Angela stepped into the teen's room where he was sitting nervously on the bed, his arms crossed. "Cody, I…" she wiped away a quick tear from the corner of her eye. "I just finished reading it—I'm sorry I took so long, but that's two years of your life and it took me three hours to read it. I hope you found something to do."

Cody nodded. "I just watched TV for awhile, and then I was just… _thinking._"

"Oh. Well, Cody, I just want to say that I'll keep you safe and they're never going to hurt you again, ok?"

Cody nodded, his chin crinkling up in grief as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He sniffed in a choked sob and then turned to bury his face in Angela's chest. Angela could only hold him, stroking his back as she tried to keep back the tears herself. "It's ok, Cody."

Cody looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears. "You say you're going to keep me safe, but that's what they all say."

**Author's Note**: So, what did you think? Come on, it wasn't _that _bad. I hope you liked it, review for more. For Zack lovers, Zack's going to enter the story somewhere along the line…

-Falling With Grace


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit rushed, but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. Once again, I don't own _The Suite Life_ but I do own the plotline and Angela and Kline, Tom, and Maggie.

**2**

"Hey, Cody, you alright?" whispered Angela as she sat on the side of Cody's bed, carefully stroking his hair as he lay under his covers ready to go to sleep. Cody had been with her for a week now and he had grown to trust her.

Cody whimpered softly and moved closer to her, hanging on to one of her arms as if afraid she was going to leave him. Over those last seven days, a weakness in Cody had been revealed—he was afraid of lack of human touch. He needed to constantly know he was being watched, that there was someone there that would love him and protect him. As he grasped her arm, Angela realized how truly starved of affection this teen had been.

"Is there something you need?" Angela asked him softly, moving so that Cody's head could lie in her lap as she moved her hand to rub his back. "You want to talk about anything?"

She was amazed at how easily Cody trusted again—it had only been one week and it seemed like he'd be there forever. She realized it wasn't that Cody trusted _quickly_ but that he _needed_ someone to trust, someone to love and someone to give him the same love and trust in return so he opened himself up to Angela.

"I…" Cody broke off, slipping his hand into Angela's, still desperate for human contact. Angela shuddered as she imagined what the last two foster homes had done to him. She squeezed his hand comfortingly, her own way of saying, _It's ok. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you._

He seemed to believe her and continued, "Angela, do you think…" his voice hitched in, "there's a chance that Zack's still alive?"

Angela sighed. She didn't want to give Cody false hope, but she didn't want to crush his dreams either. She felt responsible to help the teen—this was the first time he'd ever mentioned his twin brother to her and she knew this was a large step for him. "I don't know, Cody. I hope so. Your dad wouldn't hurt him, would he?"

"I don't know." The sentence lay there, letting Angela think it over. Why would the father want to take his son if he didn't want to take care of him? Thoughts of what Cody had gone through in his other foster homes began to drift through her mind and she tried to push them away, praying to herself that that wouldn't affect Zack for Cody's sake.

"Sometimes I feel him," Cody whispered, looking up at Angela. In the dark, she could see tears glinting in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked gently.

"Sometimes…" Cody ran his tongue over his lips, searching for the words. "Sometimes I feel pain that's not my own and then I realize it's _Zack._ Sometimes it's really scary because I don't want Zack to be hurt but I'm sort of glad because it means he's still alive."

"That's ok," whispered Angela, wiping a tear away from Cody's cheek with her finger. "Sometimes we hurt because we love someone really close to us so we feel what they're feeling, Cody. It's good to have that connection with Zack."

"I'm scared that he's being hurt… like me," Cody said, a plead in her voice to reassure him that it wasn't true. Angela's heart broke because she couldn't promise Cody that.

"I don't know, Cody. I really don't." Angela felt so helpless, but she didn't know what to say.

"Sometimes I'm glad he's not here though. Because if he saw me he'd think I was so _dirty._" Cody broke off into a raw sob. "I'm so dirty Angela, I don't deserve you."

"Oh God," Angela whispered, closing her eyes. "You're not dirty, Cody. It's not your fault. You didn't deserve it, and you couldn't have stopped it, Cody… Zack loves you, Cody. Don't worry about it, he loves you and it's not your fault. You're not dirty, Cody. I just want you to know that _I _love you and I'm not going to let anybody hurt you again like that. I'm so proud of you, you know. I'm proud of you for being able to get through all of this and still being so concerned about those around you. Zack would be proud of you if he was here, Cody." And Angela was. She loved this teen she barely knew, for being so strong through facing all his problems—the worry he still showed for those he cared about. Instead of falling apart, he'd learned, taking in what was wrong and trying his hardest to make things right.

"Thanks," Cody said in a small voice. He sniffed softly, tears dampening Angela's shirt as she held him close. Angela held him, wishing she could take away all those twisted memories but she knew she couldn't, so right now she just held him and let him cry.

…

_Zack,_

_I've got a new foster mom now. Her name's Angela._

_She's really nice, considering the past ones. She says she's here to protect me, here to keep me safe._

_I didn't mention to her that they didn't catch Marcus. She'd get scared._

_I don't know, Zack. It seems like she's the first person who's willing to give me love._

_I only hope that it will last._

_Love you,_

_Cody_

…

"Oh my God," whispered Angela as she stood in the open doorway in the strangely silent house. She shouldn't have left Cody alone, she knew it—but it had only been fifteen minutes, my God how could she have known? She was only trying to give Cody more strength—getting him to get rid of his weakness but, God, how was she supposed to know?

She'd gone to get something fifteen minutes ago, never expecting she'd come home to the door wide open. Immediately her heart was racing as she imagined what could be happening. She entered the house dropping the groceries on the floor, glancing around for some sign of Cody.

"Cody?" She tried to keep her breathing steady to hear some sign of the teen but it didn't come. God, it had been only two weeks, she needed to remember that he was trying to get rid of the memories of _two years._ There was a slight scuffle from the living room and she turned to enter there, hearing Cody's scream of anguish too late.

Something hit her hard in the legs and she crumpled to the ground, feeling vague dizziness. She glanced up to see an unshaven man holding Cody's thin frame in one thick arm and a large bat in another hand which he had used to hit her. Cody was sobbing loudly, staring in horror as the man advanced on Angela.

"Please Marcus," he begged, tears dripping down his face. "Leave her alone, please don't hurt her. I'll do it! I'll _do _it!"

Angela, still sitting dazed on the ground wondered what Cody was going to do. Once the name Marcus settled in though, she realized what was going on. "No, Cody, don't!"

"Shut up," muttered Marcus, shoving her to the side. "Come on, Cody, you know you want to do it."

Cody was crying harder now, his whole frame shaking with sobs. "Please… don't hurt her."

Angela felt tears come to her own eyes, but she shook them away. She had to be strong for Cody right now. "Cody, you don't have to do this."

Cody gave her a strong look, a look of a scared animal that didn't know what was happening to it, but knew that it had to do it for good. Then he tore his eyes away from her and glanced at Marcus, who was beginning to take off his pants. Angela looked away.

"Please…" Angela looked up at Cody was pleading Marcus again in a raw, pathetic voice that Angela didn't know possible. "Could we… could we go in a different room?"

Angela's heart broke, knowing that Cody thought he was dirty, filthy. Marcus didn't seem to notice though. He walked up to Cody and kissed him roughly, bruising his lips and said, "Whatever you want, Cody."

Cody left the room, throwing Angela a hopeless look as he went.

…

As soon as Cody and Marcus had left, Angela attempted to pull herself up. Her legs were killing her—being whacked with a bat hadn't done much good—and it took several times before she managed to stand up. She was better off then she'd pretended to be though—Angela had always been an actress, and luckily her skills came out in situations when they were needed. Searching roughly around the room she grabbed a rifle she hid under the couch and walked quietly to the guest room where she knew Marcus and Cody were. She heard sniffles inside and grunts of pleasure and her stomach twisted and she almost lost it right there.

She grasped the rifle in her sweaty palms and pushed the door open. Cody was laying naked on the bed and Marcus's body was on top of him, getting ready to thrust into him. Marcus's eyes opened wide as he saw her, and he instinctively pulled out a knife from his pocket and pressed it hard against Cody's bare chest.

"Don't shoot," he hissed, flexing the knife, but before he could stab Cody hard, Angela pulled hard on the trigger and a blast filled the room. There was only silence as Marcus crumpled to the floor, blood seeping out from his chest. Angela ignored him and rushed over to Cody who was now sobbing uncontrollably, a deep knife wound in his chest.

"Oh God," Angela whispered, stroking Cody. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Cody."

Cody held hard onto her arm, only letting go when she went to go call an ambulance.

…

"Hey, Cody," Angela said softly as she sat by Cody's bedside as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at her blankly, and then his face crumpled up with tears as he remembered what had happened. Angela just held him, letting him cry into her chest.

Finally he stopped and glanced up, asking her in a choked voice, "Is he dead?"

Angela nodded, and Cody grimaced, feeling joy and yet pain at the same time. He was grateful that she'd killed Marcus for him, and then he remembered. "Are you alright?"

Angela felt tears come to her eyes. Cody had barely escaped being violated again and yet he was worried about _her._ "Yeah," she said, sucking in softly. "I'm ok."

"Hey, Angie," said a gruff man. "Aren't you going to introduce your kid to us?"

Cody tensed and Angela frantically soothed him, reassuring him that it was ok. "Cody, these are some of my friends. This is Tom," she pointed out the gruff man, "this is Maggie," a tough-looking woman, "and this is Kline," a thin, friendly looking man with pale skin and amazingly blue eyes. "I've told them about you and they're going to be your family too, ok, honey?"

Cody's eyes drifted over them, his body relaxing as he saw the friendliness in their eyes. Finally his eyes rested on Kline and stayed there. Angela turned and saw that Kline's eyes were focused hard on Cody's face and not moving. Cody moved closer to her and she hugged him, "Kline, what are you doing?" She tried not to get angry, but honestly, couldn't the man have more common sense not to look at the teen like that?

Kline broke his gaze and looked sheepishly at Angela. "I'm sorry," he managed to say in a thin, quiet voice. "It's just that he looks just like Zack."

**Author's Note**: Major cliffy, huh? Well, hope you liked it. Review for more.

-Falling With Grace


	3. NOTE

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for all the feedback and support that you have given me. At 15, your reviews meant the world to me and I enjoyed every bit of my moments on . This is a unique, incredible community and my fellow Tryan lovers helped me so much. Just so you know, I do not know if I intend to continue many of these fictions-perhaps with the exception of _Stolen Light-_or if I happen to find a loose storyline that I plan to edit. I'm sorry, but at 15, I was naive and ambitious and crazy, and even though I still am many of those things-my writing style at age 19 has changed dramatically. If I do continue my fictions, they will be on the account strawberryfinn (so please add that author to alerts/favorites/etc.) Thank you so much for all of your support-your reviews were incredibly beautiful. The fictions that I have up here will be left here unless I decide to revise them, and in that case, they will be removed from the FallingWithGrace account and reposted at strawberryfinn.

So it's www . fanfiction . net / ~strawberryfinn (without the spaces).

All my love,

FallingWithGrace


End file.
